nibcfandomcom-20200213-history
Breeder List
Platform Non-Inbreeder List A list of currently active Platform NIB breeders. Persons interested in joining should double check their eligibility on the application. adsgreen : HNIB *Gypsy Vanner ♞ŊĨβ яợץคℓŧץ ali8 : HNIB *Standardbred (affix unavailable) : Unicorn Flavor *Standardbred (affix unavailable) Balanca : HNIB *Appaloosa of Ełeηđú : Color Flavor *Shagya Arabian of Tћılmotћ boywithhorse : ANIB : Genetics Flavor *Mustang ᵒᶠ friϻ✩rκ *Quarter Horse ᵒᶠ κʋɑrʈsϻɑrκ *Newfoundland Pony ᵒᶠ κusʈϻɑrκ *Shagya Arabian ᵒᶠ ɑᵭℓɑϻɑrκ *Arabian ᵒᶠ ᵴɑηᵭϻɑrκ *Paint Horse ᵒᶠ ɯεᵴʈϻɑrκ : HNIB *Purebred Spanish Horse ᵒᶠ ᵴοlϻɑrκ : Genetics Flavor *Brumby ᵒᶠ ʋildϻɑrκ *Nokota ᵒᶠ ᵭɣsʈrɑϻɑrκ : Unicorn Flavor *Friesian ᵒᶠ rιᵭᵭεrҺοrη *Shetland Pony ᵒᶠ ᵭυεrgrҺοrη *Marwari ʀɑιη ᵒᶠ Ƞɑʀɑyɑηɑsʈʀɑ : Unicorn and Genetics Flavor *Brumby ᵒᶠ υιlᵭҺοrη *Fjord ɠȷɑℓℓɑʀҺοʀη *Newfoundland Pony Ϧοʀηs ᵒᶠ ßɑℓduʀɑη *Mustang ᵒᶠ frιϻ✩rκ ℓεgιoη bumblesmama : SNIB *Arabians Ɲİẞ Ҝɑĺdoŗɛί Åŗɑɓṩ Carmen. : ANIB *Mustang **Keepers The Wild Troubadours **Rejects Certified ANIB- WT Comatose : SNIB *Mustangs is a lost soul (①) *Shetland Pony is sugaя coate∂ (①) & is sugaя coate∂ (②) : Unicorn Flavor *Marwari •เธ สɗɗเcʈęɗ•( ¹ ) *Shetland Pony : is sugaя coate∂ (①) & is sugaя coate∂ (②) : Pegasus Flavor *Marwari Addicted to the Sky : HNIB *Gypsy Vanner is a horror : Unicorn Flavor *Gypsy Vanner (affix unavailable) EmmaKate66 : HNIB *Marwari Shadowstorm NIB GlamourGal2 : HNIB *Newfoundland PoniesNickel Farm Mare/ Stallion HYDEIST : ANIB *Connemara **Keepers ʜᴀɴɢᴍᴀɴ's ᴊᴏᴋᴇ **Rejects ᴅᴇᴠɪʟ's ɴɪɢʜᴛ : HNIB *Connemara 虹色 Nijiiro *Peruvian Paso of Kagen no Tsuki *Purebred Spanish Horse of Hanamadoi *Irish Hunter Bᴀᴛᴛʟᴇ Rᴏʏᴀʟᴇ *Knabstrupper Smoke & Mirrors : Unicorn Flavor *Connemara Sᴛᴀᴛᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ Aʀᴛ *Peruvian Paso 下弦の月 ʟᴀsᴛ ǫᴜᴀʀᴛᴇʀ *Lusitano Tʜᴇ Asᴛʀᴏɴᴏᴍʏ Tᴏᴡᴇʀ Ietia : ANIB *Barb (affix unavailable) : HNIB *Quarter Horse of the Spirit Plane *Barb of Secret Melodies *Chincoteague Pony of the Narnian Stars *Morgan of Hangman's Joke *Tennessee Walker Walking On Sunshine : Unicorn Flavor *Barb of Siberian Dreams Lanikot : ANIB *Marwari **Keepers (affix unavailable) **Rejects (affix unavailable) MightyOak : SNIB *Marwari (affix unavailable) : GNIB *Marwari Lance les Dés Moonbank : HNIB *Brumby WildDressageMonsters *Canadian Horse (affix unavailable) *Nokota (affix unavailable) *Australian PonyAussie Daze Aussie Daze : Unicorn Flavor *Brumby Point To A Star *Australian Pony (affix unavailable) : 351.2 GP Only Flavor *Australian Pony City Nights HNIB : 350.00 GP Only Flavor *Australian Pony (affix unavailable) naztuki : HNIB *Paint Horse of NIB Star Firegold October Lilac : HNIB *Shagya Arabian Ø₤'s ☺₵өⅎⅎ℮℮☻(nib) Pinecrescent : HNIB *Trakehner ɢеɴеѕɨѕ▫ξғғϵсϯ *Hanovarian (affix unavailable) *Holsteiner (affix unavailable) *Irish Hunter (affix unavailable) *Mustang (affix unavailable) Raichele : HNIB *Shagya Arabian (affix unavailable) : GNIB : Unicorn Flavor *Thoroughbred of Charming Unicorns sarahts : SNIB *Hanoverian ~Hayle Hanoverians~ vag111 : HNIB *Quarter Pony Towpath 1st Gen Sample 1 Sample 3 |} //------ It looks like trying to set this up in table format will get complicated. Code is buggy. I tried to add 1 border and i ended up increasing cell padding. Bg colors also do not work. This is the alternative to a table. =/ - Lani ---//